


His Master

by Steena



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dark!Soundwave, Humiliation, Leashes, Manipulation, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Role Reversal, Slavery, Squirting, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steena/pseuds/Steena
Summary: There's a Decepticon leader, and a third in command of course. There's a Master and a pet. But who really holds what position? Sometimes, there's more than meets the eye at first glance, and what happens behind closed doors is a world of secrets.
Relationships: Megatron/Soundwave
Comments: 21
Kudos: 67





	His Master

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marysol (YarAnrethe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YarAnrethe/gifts).

He hurried into the hab suite, spark spinning wildly, tank roiling. His Master sat on his berth, lazily relaxed against the headboard. He dropped to his knees, helm bowed in supplication.

"Have you taken care of Starscream?"

"Y-yes, Master. He's laid out in the medbay. He will not interfere." Thinking about the injured Seeker turned his tanks, the feeling of energon on his servos still lingering in spite of the multiple times he'd scrubbed his fingers.

"You have been good, my pet."

His Master sat up, and the slip lead fell around his neck, hanging losely around the struts. He really hated that leash. _As if he really was some sort of pet._ His Master chuckled in dark amusement.

"I can feel your resistance, how much you hate this leash. It makes me like it even more."

His Master spread his legs, interface panel sliding open to reveal a damp valve, lips already puffy with arousal.

"Now you have one more task to fulfill before you may have your reward."

_He always hated licking valve, and his Master knew it. But what choice did he have?_

He leaned in to swipe his glossa through the slit, up to the small nub. _Just the way his Master liked it, the way he had learned to do it through training session after training session. After all these years, he was an expert._

"Oh, yes, you're so very good at this. I've taught you so well. I remember how you used to fight and protest, but you're a very good mech now. Get that little tongue of yours deep into my cunt.

It wasn't something he hadn't heard before, but it still made him flush with humiliation and disgust. His Master quickly grew impatient with his reluctance, and a harsh tug on the leash burned his neck-cables, the ring slipping on the collar smacking him in a painful way. It wasn't something he couldn't handle, but it was just for show, a symbolic display. His Master's control went so much deeper than that.

Offlining his optics, he plunged his glossa in deep, tip teasing the cover to his Master's gestational chamber. It sent his Master over the edge, like it always did, and the tightening of the valve around his tongue heralded the squirt of lubricant covering his face-plates, landing on his glossa. He knew better than to heed his gag reflex.

A condescending pat on his helm, then his Master stood, panel sliding shut.

"Good, my pet. You've earned your reward."

Slim digits held out the tiny morsel of dark energon and he gingerly took it, mindful of his sharp denta in spite of how desperate his withdrawal was making him. Another pat to his helm, and the leash was removed.

"You know your orders, pet. And remember: if anyone ever suspects that this is not all your doing, I _will_ set that booby trap I've planted in your programming off. Withdrawal will be the least of your problems." His Master chuckled darkly. "_My Lord_." He added, voice dripping with derisive sarcasm.

With that, Soundwave snapped his signature screen back in place and left Megatron still kneeling submissively in front of the Communications officer's berth, without even a backwards glance at his so called leader.

**Author's Note:**

> To let Soundwave have the upper hand for once.


End file.
